The present invention relates to a stator core. Particularly, this invention relates a stator core of a motor which is smaller in size and thinner used for storage devices of apparatuses for office automation, video tape recorders, and so on, and a wire winding method for the stator core.
Motors used for hard disc drives, floppy disc drives as memory devices of apparatuses for office automation, and for video tape recorders, etc., have recently an accelerative trend for smaller and thinner with smaller apparatus. Further, higher performance, lower cost, and higher productivity have been demanded for such motors. Among them, particularly, connection of coil terminals requires increased number of processes, leading to higher cost.
FIG. 1 shows a stator core applied with a conventional wire winding method as related art; and FIG. 2 shows the state where a stator core is mounted on a printed substrate.
A lead wire 20 for a core coil is tied up and soldered to a metal pin 22 provided on a holder 21 formed of resin, and wound around each stator core to form a coil 15. A protrusion 25 provided on the lower part of the holder 21 is inserted into a hole 26 provided in a corresponding printed substrate 12 and caulked. Further, the metal pin 22 is soldered at its printed substrate side, and a crossover 20 of the coil 15 is connected to the printed substrate 12.
However, the conventional configuration has a problem in that since the number of processes of tying up the lead wire to the metal pin is increased, the assembly time is required, and a resin holder, a metal pin and equipment or fitting for assembling them are necessary, thus increasing the cost.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1994(6)-225488 discloses a wire winding method in which a coil is formed continuously without disconnection halfway. A crossover between coils passing through upper or lower portion of an opening provided in a stator core is cut, whose cut portion is soldered to a printed substrate.
However, a winding direction to a salient pole is not constant, and hence extra time for winding is required; and since crossovers run vertically and horizontally, places where crossovers are cut are difficult to be specified, and hence a long assembling time is required.